Soul Eater's Wolf(Soul eater and my story of my OC)
by That1Weirdo and Funnelcakez
Summary: This is my own version of soul eater with my own OC. One night, Okami was attacked by a keishin that had killed her family but she had escaped. Meeting Soul on the way, he decides to bring her in thinking that she was only a wolf in pain. Turns out that there is way more to the story than he thought.
1. Chapter 1 Okami view

**The Greating Okami view**

It was cold and stormy and the lightnening crashed in the distance. My paws were slushing in the deep mud as I kept running. I had no idea of where I was going but I knew that I had to run. My home was attacked. The keishin had killed all my family and taken their souls. My mother told me to escape and said that I had to keep the blood line.

My paws were soar and I needed rest. I've been running for hours. I pricked my large ears to listen for any sudden noises. I heard a sound of footsteps and smelled the air. It wasn't the keishin. It was an unfamiliar smell but there was nothing bad about it. It was sweet but there was something off about it. So I ran towards it. I continued to follow the sent as it led me to an open path or trail of some sort. And then, I saw it. Wait, no it was a him! A human! More than a human. I could still smell that sent of which I had no clue of what it was. So I pounced. I ran right up to him and tore him down to the ground, giving him one of my most deadliest growls.

Standing on top of him gave me a chance to get a good look at him. He was gorgeous with his spiky white hair and his ruby colored eyes. His teeth as sharp as thorns and needles. He gave me a look as if he was happy to see me. There was no fear in his eyes. I was mesmerized. I decided to get off of him, hoping that he would help me other than run away. He got up off the ground, not taking his eyes off me like he thought that I would attack at any given moment but there was still no fear. He walked up to me and settled his hands on my head as if to pet me like a dog. Then he said "Would you like to come home with me?"

 **Hey guys! This is my fist fanfiction and I'm really hoping that you like it. My best friend That1Phsyco is allowing me to share an account with her so check out her stories. I'll be using the word Fumi as my word for chapter so that we don't get our stories mixed up.**

 **Also, if you haven't noticed, this is my own little version of soul eater with my own OC. The main character is Okami. (Okami means wolf in Japanese) Ill be switching between Okami and the other characters views so that you can get their part of the story. Sorry if I screw up this process but I am trying.**


	2. Chapter 1 souls view

**The Greeting Soul's view**

\- this will indicate thoughts or what they are thinking-

"Its a little cold out here. I've got the stuff that Maka asked for from the store but I'm not sure that I got everything because I forgot the list. Really hope this is what she wanted cuz I'm not ready for any more books landing on my head." There was a sudden sound of paw steps running towards him. Soul spins around to take a look but as soon as he does, he was pushed on the ground by a massive force. He lookes up to see a giant wolf standing on his chest looking down on him. -wow! This thing is awesome. How cool do you think I would be walking a wolf as my own pet around town-. The wolf got off and calmed down. Soul looked at her more closely. It's fur as light at the snow and eyes the color of the sea. It was almost as tall as him just being on it's four paws but it looked very tired and worn out. I walked towards it and began to pet its fur on the top of its head. -I want to help this creature-. Then I said " would you like to come home with me?"


	3. Chapter 2 Okami view

**Souls Wolf: Planting the foundation/Part 1. Okami view**

 **"Would you like to come home with me?" he said. -I can't believe that he wants to help me, even after I had just attacked him! But I really need to get some rest. If I'm with him, the keishin might not know where to find me.- Okami stands up on all fours and walk towards the unfamiliar person. She gently brushes her thick fur across his body as she walks aside him as if agreeing. "Awesome" he said, then started walking forward to lead the way.**

 **Okami could smell the city from were she was standing outside the entrance of the path. It was thick and horrid and she didn't like it. She looked over at the person who has decide to take her in and came across his sent. The sweetness filled her nose so she got closer to him. The sweetness was all she could smell when she stood beside him. It was comforting. She let her muscles relax after smelling the horrid scents of the city.**

 **They continued to walk all the way up to an apartment building and walked to the back where there was a staircase that leads to every window in the building. He ushered her up the stairs and into a window. The first thing she noticed was the smell. It was all his, sweet. Looking around, she noticed that she was in a small bedroom, sitting on a bed that was below the window. He came into the window and said "this is my room. You'll be staying here tonight with me. My name is Soul. Sorry for not saying sooner but it doesn't matter because you probably don't have a clue on what I'm saying." -Actually, I understand everything that you are saying.- "Stay here. I'll be right back. I need to go through the front door so Maka don't get suspicious." He turns and leaps out the window.**

 **Okami gets up and walks around, smelling the room for anything else. Then she noticed something. There was another scent in the room. It was sour and smelled like fish. -CAT! There is a cat here!- "Hellowww there little dog." Okami turns and a black cat comes to her eyes. -How could I not seen her sooner? That guys scent must be screwing with my scensers.- "Can't talk? Well that's to bad. My names Blair and I'm the only animal that is aloud to be in this house. So get out before I blast you with my pumpkins or mabye just a little warning like scratching your eye out." -This cat sure is something- Okami decide to speak up. "I'm not leaving. I was invited here and I need rest. I will not let you tell me what to do for I am Okami, the ōjo of all wolf. I will not back down to some cat." Blairs eyes went wide. "Your Okami? I thought those things were just stories." I big poof of dust and smoke formed around Blair and out stepped a woman with long purple hair. She was showing a lot of skin while wearing just a top that looked like a bra and her little shorts, also along with a pointed hat.**

 **"This is my human form. I really would like to see yours. I bet that my body is a thousand times bet** **ter than yours." Blair said. -I haven't been in my human form for a while. This might be a little hard for me to transform.- "I haven't done it for a while so I might be a bit rusty but don't blame me if your eyes melt at seeing the sight of my human form." A bright ball of light formed around Okami. Blairs eyes went to shock.**


	4. Chapter 2 souls view

**Souls Wolf: Building the Foundation/part 1.** **Souls view**

"Want to come home with me?" The big wolf sat there as if it was in thought then got up and brushed against his legs. "Awesome." he said. He led the way back into the city as the wolf just kept getting closer to him. -Maybe he's scared. Probably never left the woods before.- They went to an apartment building and he rushed the wolf up the stairs of the fire exit and pushed it into his bedroom window. he then said "this is my 'll bestaying here with me tonight. My name is Soul. Sorry for not saying it sooner but it doesn't matter because you probably don't have a clue on what I'm saying. Stay here. I need to go through the front door so Maka don't get suspicious." Soul turns around and leaps out the window, slowly going down the stairs not making a noise. He walks up to the fron door to their apartment and opens the door. "I'm home Maka!" Soul shouted. "Hey. Did you get the stuff I need? I've already started cooking so hurry up." She said. Soul walked into the kitchen with the groceries that he has been carrying the past hour and hands it over.

"Smells good. Can you make a bit extra for tonight?" -I need to feed him. I wonder if he would like rice tho. He is a wolf so he might only eat meat- "Sure. Also, did you get the fish for Blair? She hasn't eaten all day and she has been bugging me about it. Stupid cat." Maka wasn't a big fan of Blair. She was always on top of soul when she went to go wake him up in the morning. And she keeps wasting money for her burnt fish. "I got the fish but you can cook them because I'm not dealing with another fire of hers."

"Huh...Soul...do you see that?" Maka pointed at his bedroom door. There was a big light shining through the cracks of the door. It was bright but for some reason it didn't hurt his eyes. Then Soul remembered "Blairs in there with him! She might kill him!" Remembering that he left the wolf inside the room with Blair and how she despised dogs. He ran into the room, swinging the door open.


	5. Chapter 3

**Souls Wolf: Building the Foundation/part 2. Both view**

Blair looked at Okami, her eyes wide with shock. -Okami is so cute!- she thought. Her hair was as white as snow, just like her fur and it went flowing down her back. Okami's eyes were still blue like the ocean and her body was so petite like a doll. She was wearing a kimono that was all blue like her eyes. "She really does look like a princess." Okami hears the door swing open and looks to see Soul standing there. "What the hell just happened?" He looks around the room and sees Okami. "Who are you? And where did he go? My wolf!" Maka peeks into the room and her eyes go blank and she faints. "Hello Soul. I am the wolf that you have called yours but must I say that I do not belong to you. Thank you for taking me in for I really need your help." Okami said. Soul looked at her. -she really is like a princess...wait a moment! I thought this thing was male!- Souls face turns red while he keeps stairing at her. "I think we need to discuss some things..." he said "so we should wait till Maka wakes up." Okami nods her head and sits down on her knees on the floor beside Maka.

About an hour passes and Maka finally wakes up. Her first sight was Okami leaning over her head. "Aaaaaaahhhh!" She screamed but it wasn't in shock. "You really do exist! I thought they were just stories!" Soul looked very confused. "What the hell are you talking about Maka?" "Well if you ever payed attention in class, then you would know that this is Okami, the ōjo of all. She is mostly called the ōjo of wolfs because of her likings to them so she takes the form of one. She is incredible with amazing powers and such rare blood that can never go to waste! And..." Maka kept speaking about all the things she knew about Okami. "Soul, we have to do everything she says! She is the princess of all." Maka told him."Please don't say that. I really don't like it when people bow down to me. Plus, he don't have to bow down at all. I owe him a big favor for bringing me to safety. I'll do anything you want me to. Anything." The words spilled out as if she was so happy. Soul got an unpleasant smile on his lips as he thought of something."I want you to be my dog." He said.

 **Hey guys. Funnelcakez here. Ive decided to stop with splitting the view up between Okami and Soul. It takes extra time to type and I find myself going back and forth looking at every detail to get the other side right. I'm going to conjoin both stories together. Hope I don't confuse you now.**


End file.
